Storage devices often include error detection and error correction capability. For example, some storage devices store error correction metadata along with data bits. In the event of an error in the data bits, the error correction metadata can be used to correct erroneous data bits and to recover the original data bits. Some storage devices also include the capability to identify memory blocks that are erroneous and mark the erroneous memory blocks so that the erroneous memory blocks are not used in the future. A storage device may support an enhanced post-write read (EPWR) operation that is performed immediately after data has been written to a block. If the read data resulting from the EPWR operation does not match the original data that was written during the preceding write operation, the block may be excluded from subsequent use. The EPWR method, however, may not provide “early” detection capability. For example, the EPWR method may be unable to identify locations on the storage device that are “at-risk,” though not necessarily erroneous.